


Zero Motivation

by nightgoose



Series: Times of Our Lives [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sex, Childhood Trauma, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Vergil, First Time, Genderbend, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Pillow Talk, Praise Kink, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Twincest, fem!Vergil - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightgoose/pseuds/nightgoose
Summary: 关于他们乱七八糟的第一次。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 维吉尔性转，青少年时代，蠢货冤家姐弟，初夜万字长车。  
> 伊娃没有死，他们一同成长。  
> 时间线粗略在在4SE Fortuna之后，DMC3之前。

 

那个下午，他躺在沙发上边吃披萨边打电话。直到一名不速之客以无情的力度踹开了房门。

 

“把你的项链给我，”不速之客进屋后首先便是下达命令，冰冷的压迫感像一堵铁壁严酷地向他压来。 

 

如果他是任何一名无关人员，或许会在这种绝对力量的可怖面前瑟瑟发抖。但不幸的是，他是她的双生老弟，所以他简直不能更无所谓了。 

 

“啊，什么？”但丁故意对着电话另一端提高了声音，“一只烦人的老猫在旁边乱叫，我没听到你在说什么。” 

 

“交出你的项链，”维吉站在房门口重复了一遍，“我没耐心说第三次。” 

 

他不可理喻地从沙发上坐了起来看她一眼，将话筒稍稍拿离嘴边。

 

“你有什么毛病？没看见我在打电话吗？去找你自己的项链。” 

 

“你的我也要。交出来。立刻。 ”

 

任何和他姐姐的理性对话终将以徒劳告终，他早该知道的。他无声地用嘴型说了一句“滚开，”重新躺回了沙发上。电话另一头再次传来人声。他故意以浮夸的语调回答道：

 

“……什么？你说我姐姐？拜托，一点也不像，我长得有那么丑吗？”他感到一阵恶劣的快感在胸中翩翩起舞，“……我可能会去，上周六的派对我就混进去了。……维吉？Virgin Vergie？算了吧，我向你保证，没人会想让她出现在派对上的。”

 

下一秒，他耳边出现了“嘟——嘟”的忙音。电话线被无情掐断，一只手揪住他的领子，将他从沙发上猛地拽了起来，另一手肆无忌惮伸进了他的外套口袋里。

 

维吉从他衣服里拽出那个熟悉的饰品，傲慢地摇着头。“为什么你总不能让一切容易些。”

 

“该死，还给我！”他下意识地伸手一抓，但维吉早有预料，敏捷地闪开了。相较于维吉，速度从来不是他的优势，如果要拿回项链，他必须得想方设法使她贴近才行。只要她近身攻击他、靠近他——哪怕是一点点，他都会让这位不可一世的混蛋好好体会一下真正的力量。

 

他挑衅地直视着她的眼睛。

 

“怎么，生气了？因为我说你是Virgin Vergie？因为你的社交生活几乎为零？”

 

维吉站在沙发的另一端，他们两个面对面僵持着。没有人先动。他明白这还不够。

 

“还是说因为我无论到哪里都总更受女孩欢迎，却从来没男孩邀请你？就连老妈也总是更关心我？”

 

“……我没兴趣倾听败者的狂言，”维吉面无表情，“无论谁对你产生兴趣，当看到我的脚是如何踩在你的脸上时，她们就会换个更明智的追求对象了。”

 

“操你的，下地狱去吧。”挑衅失败，随之而来的是一阵没有新意的相互殴打。他做了个假动作，然后举起沙发旁的足球故意砸到她脸上。Bingo，直接命中，维吉跌跌撞撞向后踉跄几步，捂住鼻子试图重新保持平衡。他向她跳了过去，趁机抓向她手中的项链，却没有留意到她向他下方扫来的一脚。维吉报复性地一脚重踢在他的膝关节。他哼了一声，痛苦地跪在地上，下意识地去摸叛逆之刃——棒极了，他又忘记把它放在了哪里，厨房吗？还是他房间床底下？伊娃平时严禁他们随意动用父亲留给他俩的武器，但在永无止息的同室操戈中，他们一直对此置若罔闻。维吉要拔刀了？好啊，蠢货，他也可以——

 

“够了。”维吉冷漠的声音从他头顶上方传来，他抬起头，见到她冲他厌烦地挥了挥手，作出停止的手势。“这是浪费时间，我不在乎那些同龄人类的青春恋爱喜剧。”

 

“所以你承认了。”他擦了擦嘴。

 

“什么？”

 

“Virgin Vergie！哈哈，暴露了吧，我就知道你一点经验都没有，书呆子！”

 

“……所以，”维吉若有所思地慢慢说道，“你想要暗示我，我那位亲爱的、有裸露癖、不会好好穿上衣的同胞弟弟有 _丰富多彩的_ 性经验，”她的表情几乎称得上是愉悦的，“我们谈论的是同一个人吗？”

 

哇，哦。如果耳边有录音机的话，他一定要把这一刻录下来，他的双胞胎姐姐，维吉——维吉！——嘴里吐出性经验这个词！他过分诧异于这一事实，以至于忘记临场发明出令人信服的、令对手羞愧万分的完美俏皮话。“当然，我当然有足够的性经验……比如……”

 

他卡顿了。维吉嘴角无声地勾起了一抹冷笑，其中包含的嘲弄几乎凝聚成了实质性的恶意，尖锐地穿透了他，就像对着镜子被迫观赏自己的古怪表演。“好吧，没有，我也没有，行了吗？”他放弃地摆摆手，恶狠狠地一屁股坐在了沙发上，“别以为你比我好到哪去。”

 

身后的维吉没有接话。她当然不会接话。一阵自厌突如其来地涌上他的心头，他微微喘着气，颓丧地双手环在脑后，意识到他费尽心思营造的广受欢迎的形象——他为数不多能碾压维吉的一面——再次在对方眼中破灭了。太不公平了，为什么总是这样的结果，为什么他总不能彻彻底底地胜过她一次，见证她那张自以为是的脸因为嫉妒而扭曲的样子？

 

“你似乎很在意这件事。”她开口说道。

 

但丁意外地转过身。“在意什么？”

 

“你，还有其他同龄人，认为是否有性经验对于你们很重要，”维吉说，“甚至成为衡量一个人的标准。”

 

“也不完全是那样。性只是……它只是……算了，该死。”但丁沮丧地发现自己根本没有足够的语言能力形容他的感受。如果当初他没有因为那些幼稚的理由拒绝那几个女孩的话，如果他当初下定决心跨出那一步——他至今仍清晰记得她们从满怀希冀到心如死灰的眼神——他现在根本就不会落到这般境地，并和他的混蛋姐姐产生如此古怪的谈话了。

 

“有趣。”维吉说。

 

接下来是一阵沉默。他听到自己用很轻快的语气说：“其实我想到了一个办法。”他尽可能维持着懒洋洋的姿态，却发现自己的身体在微微颤抖。

 

“……可以帮助我们同时摆脱这个局面。”

 

他意识到了自己刚刚说出了什么。那一刻他几乎将牢牢盘踞在自己身上的、整个青春期的困惑全盘托出了。但随之而来的漫长沉默几乎耗尽了他所有的能量。天啊，他都说了什么蠢话？他尴尬地吹了声口哨，绞尽脑汁想准备出一句玩笑转移话题。

 

维吉率先打破了沉默。

 

“我们所想的是同一件事吗？”她声音没什么起伏。

 

但丁局促地清清嗓子。“我不知道你想到的是——”

 

“——看来我们想的的确是同一件事了。”维吉直截了当地打断了他，以陈述事实的口吻宣布道。她皱起了眉头——标志性的维吉式皱眉，一副居高临下、看透世界的深沉派头。这可不是个好兆头。每当她露出这个表情，都仿佛在冲所有人说“ _你最好知道我是谁所以请滚远一点_ 。”

 

维吉眯起眼睛，露出若有所思的神情。

 

“我想不到什么理由反对，你认为呢？”

 

“好吧……等等，什么？！”他僵在原地，目瞪口呆。

 

“那就现在行动起来，”维吉说，“一个小时后在老地方，我们一劳永逸解决这事。”

 

他的大脑轰的一声，几乎能听到血液快速涌入头部刷刷的响声。“你认真的？！”

 

“我像在开玩笑吗？”维吉从沙发上站起来，“如果性拥有如此强大的吸引力的话……正好我也一直想要知道，能让凡人如此耽于声色的究竟是何种力量。”

 

所以原因归根结底仍然在于力量。没错了，还是那个他熟悉的原汁原味的双胞胎老姐。连做爱都想到的是挑战自我、获取力量。他忽然松了口气，攫住他喉咙的无形压力骤然松开，让他重获自由。

 

他故作无奈地叹了口气：“我为什么就不感到哪怕一点点意外呢？”

 

 

* * *

 

建立共同目标之后，他们迅速开始分头行动。维吉负责场地侦查工作，其中包括暴力驱逐湖边树林里的小动物，以及清理出一片可供躺下的空地。但丁表示他并不介意几株矮小灌木丛或者湿漉漉的泥土，但维吉以极端厌恶的眼神直接否决了他的建议。而他，则背负了更加重要的任务——潜入老妈房间去偷床头柜里的那盒安全套（它最好给我还在那里！）。

 

说起来，在青春期像一记子弹一样分别击中他们之后，他们就很少再像童年时代那样结成二人小队，在任何他们能踏足的地方蠢蠢欲动地寻找捣蛋机会了。不知从何时起，同维吉捆绑在一起变成了令人反感的事。人们依然像他们小时候那样，自动默认双生子会整天黏在一起，像共用一具身体似地行动——但丁，你的姐姐呢？维吉在哪里，你们怎么没有在一起？

 

然而事实上是，但丁不知道维吉在干什么。他熟悉她却从不了解她。他发自内心渴望同龄人类男孩的生活，满怀热忱地拥抱流行文化，懒洋洋地把大把时间花费在手机与社交网站上；而她以魔剑士血统为傲，独来独往，认为凡人无趣而脆弱。荣耀、力量与父辈，她视之为生命，却在他眼中不值一提，并成为他们吵架时讥讽嘲笑的燃料。他忙着用假ID混进提供酒精的派对的时候，维吉躲在某个结满蜘蛛网的阁楼里，研究着父亲当年留下来的稀奇古怪的文字，或者在几个找上门的可怜恶魔身上实验半魔人与日俱增的力量。通常情况下，他们交流的结果很少不以某个人被插在某种武器上告终。

 

“你真扫兴。”但丁总会说。

 

“你真可悲。”维吉总会说。

 

他心跳得很快，脑中一片混乱，分不清是雀跃还是焦虑，亦或二者并存。很多年后，但丁依然会惊讶于当时的他如此理所应当地拥抱了这个将永久改变他们关系的事实，好像它只是一场球赛，或者星期六下午的R级电影。他的第一次会属于维吉。意料之外，情理之中。至少他不会伤害到维吉，或者说不会永久地伤害她。没有人比他们更熟悉彼此的身体，没有人比他们更明白自己能够支配何种可怖的力量，并引致何等灾难性的后果。

 

没人会受伤，没人需离开。一切不能更顺理成章了，他告诉自己。别搞砸了。

 

 

* * *

 

当但丁顺利地拿到了任务道具，并且得意洋洋地出现在目的地的时候，维吉已经在那里等候多时。这是老宅旁边树林向湖水延伸出来的一片空地，一个只属于他们童年时代的秘密场所。在这里发生的一切长存于此，在过去还是未来都会被埋葬这里。

 

暮色正在缓缓降临这座城市，灯火成片亮起，一直蔓延到天际线边。犬吠与教堂的钟声随风从远方朦胧地飘来。维吉双手环在胸前，冷峻地眺望着即将入夜的湖面。

 

他说：“任务完成。”

 

维吉转过身。

 

“你真慢。”她评价道。

 

“你可以珍惜一下别人的努力成果吗？”他没好气地从外套口袋里掏出任务物品，朝她扔了过去，“给，别把它用刀劈开，不然咱们今天就什么也别想干了。”

 

“我为什么要用刀劈开安全套？”维吉一把接住了他扔过去的小盒子，一面难以置信地盯着他，目光中流露出的不加掩饰的鄙夷。

 

“我不过是说说而已，”他恼火地举起双手。“我又没法知道你用阎魔刀把物体一分为二的炫耀癖会不会突然发作。”承认吧，但丁，他自嘲地想，你就是被自己的亲姐姐砍出心理阴影了。

 

维吉无视了他，转而把注意力移到他扔给她的东西上。

 

她上下仔细打量了一圈任务物品，审视着，仿佛自己正在观察的是某种包含邪恶魔法的上古遗物，而不是在任何一个便利店收银台边都能买到的安全套。

 

“人类的造物。”最后她说，“看上去不太可靠。”

 

“你不会以为魔鬼还能生产出安全套吧，挑剔鬼。不管可不可靠，反正我们就得用它了。”他向她走了过去。此时他才注意到维吉另一只手上拿的东西，棋差一着的义愤填膺立刻促使他拖长声音大声抱怨起来：

 

“喂！这不公平，你带了阎魔刀，我没带叛逆。难道这种时候都要捅我吗？”

 

“只是出于安全考虑。”维吉说，“斯巴达的后裔在何时何地都应当做好战斗的准备。”

 

好吧，这个理由他可以接受。自从当年伊娃险些遇难的袭击事件之后——尽管他们都默契十足地对此闭口不提——安全感变成了触不可及的奢侈品。他们不得以从最快的速度，告别童年时代心安理得的被保护的身份，挑起守护者的重担。或许只有在被一千把幻影剑同时对准的时候，他才会不甘心地承认，维吉身上的责任一直比他重一些。

 

维吉停顿了一下，继续说道：“至于你，但丁，你有没有叛逆都一样的弱。”

 

刚才升起的零星感动顿时被彻底浇熄，但丁生硬地把那个用来咒骂的动词吞了回去——考虑到接下来他们要做的事基本是个同义词。他深呼吸一口，努力平静地告诉自己这是维吉，你与其期待她吐出什么鼓舞人心的话语，还不如干脆利索地跳进魔界的传送门。

 

“草看着很软，”他拙劣地转移话题，在草地上坐了下来，“感觉还不错。”

 

维吉不置可否，跟随他坐在了他的对面，阎魔刀放在身侧。她盯了他一会儿，他转而望着地面，注意到不远处，庞大的蚂蚁军团正在聚拢成形。要下雨了。说到下雨，他们带伞了吗？半魔人的体质不会生病，但几件湿漉漉的衣服和一对臭烘烘急需洗澡的双胞胎总能成功唤起伊娃内心深处不那么光明的一面。

 

“不用浪费时间了，我们开始吧。”维吉说。

 

他本能地抖了一下。“等等。”他说。

 

他感到维吉冷漠的目光投射到他身上。整个童年时代，他花了数不清的力量抵御这令人厌恶的目光窥视，在维吉不掺杂任何感情的眼神构筑的世界里，她高高在上，他低人一等，喜怒哀乐一文不值，一切龌龊都无所遁形。他咳嗽一声，解释道：“有些事情我觉得我们应该事先说清楚。”

 

“比如？”

 

“第一，如果我们中任意一个决定不再继续，双方行为立即终止，没有特例。”

 

“没问题。还有吗？”

 

“第二，无论发生什么情况，你不能用幻影剑戳我。”

 

“极端情况下也不行？”维吉少见地露出为难的神情。

 

“不行！在这种场合你也想着捅我？！”他毫不怀疑自己的双生姐姐能犯下这种骇人听闻的恶行。难道伊娃生下他们的时候，全部的魔鬼血统都被维吉吸走了吗？

 

“……我尽量。”维吉不情愿地眯起眼睛，好像这是个极度艰难的决定，需要钢铁般的意志去执行。

 

“第三，关于彼此的表现。比如说……如果我做的不好，你可以告诉我，”为了不听起来像在示弱，他又快速补充一句，“尽管那是不可能的。总之，我们是双胞胎，你想要说什么就说。”

 

“成交。”

 

维吉先于他开始脱自己的衣服。他不由自主联想到电影里面，男女主角总是激情四溢地纠缠在一起，互相扯掉对方的衣物，急不可耐。而这样的场面放到他们两个身上，将会是多么的怪异。

 

红色外套被直接扔在草地上。接着是他的内衬。他不想脱得太快，以至于独自裸露着等待她，也不想脱得太慢而受到对方的讥讽。他用余光隐蔽地观察着她的进度。

 

维吉在一旁有条不紊地逐步解开她的深色猎鸭靴，仪态可嘉，可惜慢的惊人。接着是她的银扣蓝大衣。他瞥见她近乎虔诚的将大衣收叠整齐，就像在遵循某种宗教仪式  。她皱起眉头环视四周，然后把她的大衣放在了但丁的外套上面。

 

反正但丁的外套脏了也没关系——她完全就是这个意思，甚至懒得装装样子。这个高傲的混蛋。

 

他针对裤子煞有其事地思考了一会儿。理论上，他不脱掉裤子也没有关系。但如果她剥得干干净净，而他却穿着裤子，会显得过分怪异。他三两下踢掉自己的裤子。忽然想起在某本色情杂志中提到，女孩普遍认为异性脱衣服的模样很性感。

 

他不确定自己刚才是否性感，更不确定维吉是否能归类为普通女孩。

 

他们真的要这么做了。他和维吉，世界上唯一一对半魔双胞胎，斯巴达的两位继承人。他们是双胞胎，他们在同一个子宫里、同一座屋檐下争夺养分生长，枝叶伸展到不同的方向：他更强健，她更迅捷，他花样百出，而粗暴精确是她的头号准则。

 

当回首过去时，永无止息的竞争与相互憎恶几乎占据了他对童年时代的全部记忆。时刻用命令口吻和他说话的维吉，永远得A+的维吉，希腊与拉丁文标准得可以入选雄辩教材的维吉，从不缺席老爸无聊剑术课的维吉，总把阎魔刀刀刃向下端端正正摆在房间里的维吉（他的叛逆则可能会出现在家里的任何地方，包括马桶盖上），就连七岁时美术课上被涂坏了作业本，她也同样充满了要命的荣誉感，当着全班提出要与对方进行决斗——虽然决斗以伊娃怒气冲冲出现在校长室、维吉被关两周禁闭惨烈告终（他后来偷偷往那个男生的储物柜里灌满了胶水，但他们以插手姐姐私人恩怨狠狠打了一架，当然，那些破事都跟现在没什么关系了）。

 

在但丁已经彻底脱无可脱的时候，维吉解决掉了碍事的裤子，开始一本正经摘她的宽领结。假如不是他早已摸清了她做作的本质，他简直要认为她是在故意拖延时间了。终于，领结摆在一旁。维吉示意地冲他点头。

 

他含蓄地盯着她的无袖马甲。维吉简短地回答：“没必要脱。”

 

“……随便你。”他忽然觉得自己很蠢。

 

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

与维吉裸裎相对并不使他难堪。曾经有一段时间，他们对自己快速发育的身体产生了好奇——无论是他踢球时折断却快速复原的脚踝，还是维吉在订书时不小心夹破的手指，都提醒着他们自身虽然外形与同龄人无异，却具备着与众不同的力量。父亲不在身边，没有人用切身的经验帮助他们理解自己的身体。那时候，在伊娃向他们互道晚安并熄灯以后，他们会偷偷溜到对方的床上去，满怀天真与好奇，入迷地研究彼此的内部生理构造。进入青春期以后，他们装作什么都没有发生，心照不宣地选择遗忘。

 

但他绝对不会承认的是，得益于那段禁忌的时光，他获得了远超同龄平均水平的异性生理知识——毕竟，把自己的老姐替换成任意一位没人认识的漂亮姑娘，他就能顿时拥有数不清香艳冒险可供与人分享。在那时候，一个漂亮的女孩的通用测量单位约为1.5维吉。

 

曾经的测量单位此时此刻双手抱膝，纡尊降贵地等待着他进一步表示。他们无言地对视了一会儿，都在等着对方承担起做出决定的责任。沐浴在维吉 _我赐予你选择的权利你应该感到荣幸_ 的目光下，他最终认命地说：

 

“先躺下。”

 

还能说什么呢，传教士体位在人类文明诞生以来孜孜不倦地为无数缺乏经验的男女提供救急选项。维吉无声无息地向他靠过来，皱着眉头，双膝弯曲仰躺在草地上。

 

但丁吸了一口气，抓住了她的脚踝。维吉有一双长得几乎不成比例的腿，在即将入夜的月光下呈现出不真实的苍白色。纵贯童年时代，这双腿一直强力构成他的心理阴影——在十四岁之前，她一直比他高，而他们上半身完全一样长——在量身高或者爬树竞赛时，她都能利用那双讨厌的腿捷足先登。“你姐姐居然比你高”“为什么维吉的腿比你长，”应付这些层出不穷的问题令他心有余悸。

 

而大概现在是唯一一次这双腿向他张开却没有放出次元斩。多么荣幸，多么感动。

 

他向她俯身，突然觉得自己忍不下去了。

 

“维吉，把你的破马甲脱掉。”

 

“你对我的战斗马甲有很大意见？”

 

想看她的胸只占了很小的一部分。“因为它很碍眼，而且丑？我们又没在战斗。”他又想起维吉衣柜里所有的马甲都一模一样，顿时心头火起——大概她有七件相同的马甲每天换着穿吧。“快点，脱，脱。”他在她眼前使劲拍手制造噪音，直到她不情愿地解开了双层马甲。

 

色浅而稀疏的体毛是他们两个共同的特征，这一点在维吉身上体现的更为明显。她肢体的线条是光滑而锋利的，以至于很难想象她的上半身又会有何不同。他不想太过直白地盯着她胸看，而被当做痴迷乳房如饥似渴的青春期处男，于是假装揉了揉眼睛，透过指缝瞄了几眼她的身体。

 

噢——和他想象中一样。

 

种种关于前戏的奇闻轶事在他脑海中快速闪过，大多都无关紧要。他绞尽脑汁试图从中过滤出有效信息。“我先帮你扩张一下，”他再次重申一遍，唯恐她之前没有听见，“我们说好了的，告诉我你的感受。”

 

“哦。”维吉说，从声音的波澜不惊程度来看很难听出她要第一次被插了。

 

他们对插进去第一根手指的触感猝无防备——两个人都是。他的手在她的下腹徘徊、游移，划过她的胯骨，接着是耻骨，略显粗糙的毛发的质感——那是一片神秘未知的土地。在滑进维吉身体的那一瞬间，他几乎要怀疑自己是否捅对了地方——没有湿热的铁钳夹断他的手指，没有刀锋般的抵抗（他知道这种预想很可笑，但我们谈论的可是 _维吉_ ），那里实在太软了，柔软得惊人——仿佛在侵略一座不设防的城市，让他雄心勃勃的强攻计划彻底失去用武之地。他全身的血液都流到那根手指上，小心翼翼地搅动着。里面相当狭窄，能感到她内部的肌肉挤压下微微颤动。维吉的身体绷紧了。

 

“疼？”

 

“不，继续。”维吉平视上方，没有看他，声音依然机械而冷淡。但她还是没有放松，像是放松这个词根本不存在于她的字典里。他不知道被插入究竟是什么感觉，只能尽量想象那是一种异物侵入、陌生而僵硬的钝痛。

 

“想象一下，你正在张开你的身体——”他挖空心思地思考能让她感同身受的比喻，开始后悔自己为什么从不在文学课上认真听讲，“比如说，一只蛞蝓，缓缓地张开自己的触——”

 

“可不可以闭嘴。”

 

“我只是想帮你放松！那你想让我怎么样？给你放音乐？”好心被错付一下子让但丁恼怒起来，他赌气地在草地上摸索自己的手机，“你想听歌转移一下注意力吗？好啊，你想听摇——”

 

“但丁，闭嘴，闭嘴。别让我再说一次。”

 

他们都闭嘴了，正如维吉希望的那样。他的手指无声地顺着维吉的耻骨摸索。成人片都是骗人的。他沮丧地想，没有一经触碰就水流如注的阴道，也没有一脱衣服就欲火焚身的女孩。

 

“第二根。”他告诉她。维吉身上散发的着汗水、粗皮革与沐浴露混杂的奇妙味道，并不难闻，只是没来由令他心跳加快。

 

维吉心不在焉地应了一声。第二根手指进去得还算顺利，在他将将擦过内部的某个褶皱时维吉不自主地哆嗦了一下。他以为他找到了她的敏感点，立刻激动地狂捅那里，维吉不耐烦地一把抓住他的手：

 

“你的手抽筋了？”

 

“没有，”果然他不该高兴地太早，“只是捅着试试。”

 

她湿漉漉的身体让他产生了一个很奇妙的念头，于是抽出手指，看到指尖拉出透明的水线。他指尖飞快而狡黠地在舌头上沾了一下，又舔了舔。

 

维吉的反应形如见证他在她面前活吞了只老鼠。“是你自己要这么干的。”她立刻推卸责任。

 

“没什么味道。”他好奇地咂了咂嘴，又舔了几下，把指尖故意凑到她鼻前，“你想试试吗？”

 

“不想，”维吉推开他的手，嘴角恶劣地勾了起来，“以及，进行下一步吧，请原谅我对我们即将到来的结合已经急不可耐了。”

 

“我以为女孩都更喜欢前戏多一点的。”她的不领情令他耸耸肩，用手扶住自己，在入口处来回蹭了蹭，感到它肉眼可见地湿了一点。平心而论这样蹭真的很有意思，如果不是他现在硬得发痛的话他可以这样玩上一整天。他呻吟了一声，向她内部挺入了一点。

 

她的双腿几乎立刻就僵硬起来。这种新奇的热度同样令他发软，但他还是保持住了足够的理智：“如果痛你可以告诉我。”

 

维吉从喉咙里挤出声音，苦闷地，“这根本不值一提。”

 

她太窄太烫了，进一步的深入令他大脑发空、呼吸困难。“你太僵了，该不会有青春期身体形象压力吧，姐？……”又是一声喘，“你可是和我长了一张脸，相信我……不会丑到哪里去的。”

 

维吉一脸嫌恶地打断他。“不，只是……”她的话语也没有形象地断开了，艰难地吐息一下，“……你感觉起来比看上去要大。”

 

他无法分辨这到底是句夸赞还是侮辱，但可以确信一点是，这句话令满足与羞耻同时一下子烧上他的脸，让他浑身热得发烫。维吉体内的热度很鲜活，像是代替她拥有了生命，他缓慢地顶了一下，维吉忽然叫了一声。

 

那是声没头没脑、有些破碎的单音节，一圈热气喷在他的发间。通常维吉说出的每个词通常都含有清晰的目的性，但这次好像她的身体自己有了主意，忽然决定发出这个没有任何意义的声音。维吉稍微睁大了眼睛，诧异地皱起眉。

 

胜利第一步——她终于大发慈悲地给他一丝反馈了。他决定把这个当做他们正走在激情性爱的正确道路上的体现。他喘息着移动了一下腰部。“我要动了。”

 

他开始了第一次低频率的移动。这并不困难，无论他们两个对此如何生涩，生理上操开她似乎很容易——维吉的体内像是在逐渐融化，一层撒在华夫饼上的枫糖浆。他们的结合几乎称得上是甜蜜的，如果单单考虑他的感受而不顾及她的反应的话——维吉没有任何反应。她眉头微不可查地凹陷下去，看上去有点严肃又有点困惑。你很难指责她漫不经心，因为她的注意力似乎集中在抽象的某一点上，和他们此时此刻正在做爱这件事儿没有丝毫关系。他甚至怀疑她是否是处于礼节，强势而专横地命令自己的身体产生反应的——这种事她干得出来。

 

他进入得更深，却离她更远了。“有什么感觉？”他咬着嘴唇问她，“痛吗？”

 

“不，继续。”维吉说，声音很模糊，像是穿过了遥远的距离。他撑开她，一点一点地，仿佛逐渐捅开一具会呼吸的温热的尸体。

 

“你可以叫出声，我不会嘲笑你的。“

 

但维吉一言不发得极为彻底。她只是皱着眉头，认真而出神地平视着上方，完全关闭了自己，像一名剑士忍受严苛的磨炼。一半的她还躺在这里，另一半已经离开，独自抛下了他，透过他不懈地对抗某个更为宏大的东西。

 

他忽然感到泄气——他还能奢望什么？这就是维吉，每一个毛孔都渗出自我闭合的空气，每一处线条都绷紧对力量的执念。维吉不在乎任何人除了赢和她自己，为此不惜一切手段，你最好不要出现在她的面前，就像聪明人最好不要朝向一根随时破弦而出的弓箭。她张开腿躺在他身体下面，但她甚至都不在此地。他需要替她用力，替她喘息，还要替她做什么？替她感受，替她痴迷？他恨透了只有自己沉浸于此，就像对着一面墙壁声嘶力竭地呼喊，徒劳等待着对面回以人性的余响。

 

想要狂热地接吻、拥抱、占有、吸入彼此的喘息，想要更近，更亲密。他想要的太多，太强烈，想得发痛。但这些强烈的欲望他无从表达。他深深呼吸一口气，努力平复心情。

 

“看着我。”

 

维吉不情愿地结束了她抽象的精神历练，有些疑惑地望向他的眼睛。

 

“看着我，”他执拗地强调，“别想着跑掉。”

 

“我就在这里。”她又用那副叙述事实的公正口吻应付他。但他已经足够了解彼此，明白她的语气更飘忽，没有平日那么信心十足，甚至听上去像个问句。他用力地按住维吉的腰，直到它开始在他的指尖下泛红。她的皮肤很容易在外力压迫下泛红，这没办法改变，是基因问题，来自于伊娃的遗传。

 

片刻后，她脸色忽然变了，古怪地扭动了一下胯部。

 

“够了，停下。”

 

他还没来得及意识到发生的事，她便粗暴地摆脱了他的控制，从他身下翻了上去。一瞬间他们的身位便彻底颠倒了，维吉面孔古怪，几乎算得上是怒气冲冲。

 

“那是什么？”

 

“什么？”他眨了眨眼睛。

 

“那种感觉。”她狂躁地摆摆手，“你对我做了什么？”

 

“我不明白你在说什么，维吉。”

 

“那种感觉，”维吉固执地重复了一遍，咬牙切齿，“就是那种感觉，那种无法控制的……难以掌控的感觉，就像你在操纵我的感觉。”

 

她不像是在对他生气，恰恰相反，这突如其来的熊熊怒火与其说是对着他，倒不如说是针对自己。他忽然醍醐灌顶。 _当然，当然会是这样，她还能是怎么想的？_

 

“我终于明白了。”他说，维吉微微睁大眼睛，等待着他进一步的解释。但丁了然地点点头，正襟危坐，“我亲爱的姐姐具有独特的想法，她想做爱，却又不想爽。”

 

接下来她气急败坏的反驳完全处在他的预料之内。胜利的快感隐约让他思维也清晰起来，他用相当耐心的语气说道：“我能理解，你觉得疼痛是你的老朋友，令人熟悉，可以忍受，你可以用它赢取来之不易的胜利。但快感不是，快感让你快乐，快感带来松懈，快感带来失控，任何享乐都迟早让你付出代价。

 

你觉得你在面临一个考验意志的挑战，你需要击败敌人，获得胜利，证明自己。但我不是你的敌人，我们也没有面临一场战争——相信我，如果你想要赢，那你已经赢了。我若是想和你分出胜负，绝对不是现在这样子的。”

 

他摊开双手，头一次不假思索地向她示弱。“我只是想彻头彻尾感受你，想让你也感受到我，没人需要因此付出代价。”

 

沉默了一会儿后，维吉低声说：“不是这样的。”她的嘴唇翕动了一下，还想再说什么，却没能接下去，“随你怎么说。”最后她侧过头，避开他的视线。

 

“好了，现在我只需要你做一件事，”他努力用愉快的语气，看到维吉用探寻的眼神指示他继续说下去，“我需要你不要对抗我，而是尽可能的接受我。我知道那不容易，所以你只需要负责这个，其他的就交给我。怎么样？”

 

“……”维吉闭上眼睛，长长呼出的一口气让她整张脸都无奈地鼓起来。

 

“明白了？那就跟我重复一遍，说‘我会尽力的。’”

 

“……别得寸进尺，但丁。”维吉斜瞟他一眼。

 

他装作没听见——和维吉上床就是需要这种在关键时刻耳聋的本领——厚颜无耻地坚持道：“重复一遍，说我会尽力的。”

 

维吉彻彻底底闭上眼睛，叹气。“……我尽量。”

 

这一次他们稍微换了个姿势，他不再把她一条腿抬起来，而是俯下身，上半身彻底压在她身上，两只手从她身下环住她的肩膀。这样他们就贴得更近了。趁着维吉微微出神，在努力对抗自己的本能时他直接全部进入了她，再一次被另一具身体鲜活而温暖地包裹的感觉让他控制不住地叹息起来。

 

“你感觉起来真好。”他发自内心地冒出一句。

 

他的话几乎即刻收到了效果。维吉身体用力地蜷缩起来，他甚至能感觉到她腹部肌肉群绷紧发力的方式。果然他们更适合这种姿势，她的肢体语言能让他一览无遗。

 

她大腿内侧的肌群依然有些僵硬地夹在他髋部，让他动起来有点困难。“把腿张开一点，”他一边喘息一边鼓励她，“你能做到的。”

 

维吉极度敷衍地哼了一声，但夹在他髋部的压力骤减。她主动在向他张开自己。

 

“这不是做的很好吗？”他引导着她用手扶住自己的大腿，让她把腿抬高一点，更深地嵌入她，“……让我更深地感觉你。”

 

维吉在他身下因为厌恶微微抖了抖。“够了。无论你想通过这些废话达到什么目的，我向你保证，它们没起到作用。“

 

但他反而更兴奋了。他胸口压在她乳尖上轻微发痒的摩擦，她向他舒展开肢体的样子——只向他一个人打开的样子，像只缓缓张开优雅尾羽的鸟。他头晕目眩，用虔诚而着迷的表情低头吻她的身体。

 

“对，就是这样……你打开自己的样子要好看多了。”

 

维吉威胁地眯起眼睛。“你再说一次。”

 

“你打开自己的样子真漂亮你打开自己的样子真漂亮你打开自己的样子真漂亮。”他飞快地大声重复三遍，身下她的表情一定十分精彩，可惜他现在没有相机。他胸口剧烈地起伏着，紧紧抓住现在的感觉自顾自继续说了下去：

 

“……你为什么总能这么完美，该死。我从来不明白那些男生为什么还没有排着队跪在你面前求欢，他们根本不知道自己错过了多少东西，操他们，真的，一群肤浅的蠢货。”他呼吸急促起来，动作不自觉加快，感觉仅仅是说出这些话就要让他高潮了，“知道我为什么总没有办法和别人上床吗？因为每天你生活在一起，我害怕我对其他普通女孩再也硬不起来了，这全都怪你——全都是你的错。”

 

他平日是绝对、永远、宁愿被万剑穿胸也不会如此滔滔不绝地说出事后想让自己自杀的话的。但不知为何，当知道维吉听到这些话肯定会比自己难受以后，他反而说得理直气壮起来。果然，维吉已经彻底放弃了，一脸挫败地侧过头。

 

“……你没救了。”她总结道，小腿在他大腿后侧报复性地夹了一下——或许她以为那是报复，但他真诚地希望她多多报复他几次，因为她夹得真的很爽——身体恰到好处收缩的几下几乎让他爽得视野泛白。

 

维吉随着他的节奏开始喘气——一个好现象，虽然目前喘得更大声、更投入的那位还是他，不过但丁对此保持乐观。汗水从他额头上滴下来，毫不吝啬地滴到她身上，把他们两个同时弄得湿乎乎的。他享受这种笼罩、弄脏她的感觉，让她无处可逃。在这么近的物理距离内她别妄想离开了。维吉生理性的震颤和越发尖锐的呼气乱成一团， _我明白的，我明白你的感觉，_ 他想对她说， _因为我们彼此联结，血出同源。_

 

她急促得抖了一下。身体猛地弓了起来，发出了一声迫切的喊叫。却因太过用力无声地卡在喉管，只能看到她脖子上暴起的血管。她立刻用手捂住脸。他被她突如其来的反应吓了一跳。是他说错了什么话，还是不小心弄疼了她？“嘿，怎么了？”他问。

 

维吉好像没听见他说的话，一动不动捂着脸。

 

他深深地呼气。“维吉，把手拿开，我要看着你的脸。”

 

她手依然死死遮住自己的脸，腿在他身后却把他绞得更紧，简直就像帮他把他按到自己身体里。维吉是如此咬牙切齿地与自己的声带做着斗争，以至于他要把额头贴近她胸前，才能听见她的声音。

 

“别看我。”她声音沙哑地说。

 

“不行。”他冷静强硬地告诉她。他抓住她的手，试图把它们从她脸上移开。但维吉铁了心要捂住脸。她的手像牢牢烙在双颊上，甚至能看到她手臂上凸起的青筋。几次失败后，他无可救药的好胜心再次占据了上风，直接使出了自己屡试不爽的杀手锏——用绝对的力气不留情面地把她的手从脸上掰下来，就像用刀刃撬开牡蛎粗糙坚硬的外壳。 _你到底在隐藏什么，_ 他不无恶劣的想， _还有什么可遮掩的呢？_

 

“这很难吗？”他钳着她的两只手腕问，继续操她。维吉表情波动起来，那是个非常不维吉的样子，危险又粗野的东西即将破体而出，让人想起高等恶魔的封印被彻底解开前，外泄的魔力阵阵搅动空气的不祥预兆。她在松动，各种意义上都是，像即将崩裂的弓弦，被他紧紧抓住的手臂显出肌肉的形状，剧烈地对抗着他。他把她双手不留情面地按在耳侧有些潮湿的草地上，摇了摇头，告诉她想都别想。

 

维吉双手握拳，关节攥得发青，黑蓝色的条纹蜿蜒爬上她的手臂再褪去，如同潮水不厌其烦地涨落，从中溢出青蓝色的光向四周扩散不稳定的能量。他坚持不懈的贯穿扭曲了她锐利的线条，在她脸上撕开了一条裂缝，于是种种情绪倾泻而出，狂躁而赤裸，把他一同席卷进去。他读到了被掌控的耻辱，被亵渎的盛怒，被取悦的狂喜，沉迷，痛苦，不甘，还有恐惧——它伺机而动，无处不在，蛰伏在所有情感的阴影里。

 

她挣扎在一场盛大的美梦与噩梦的边缘，形如溺水，无处上岸，不再带着惯有的优雅与傲慢——即将窒息的人是很难有形象可言的——让人忍不住想要伸出双手拯救她。但他知道她无需拯救，那是她一个人的战役。所以他依然死死地压着她，不厌其烦地一遍一遍告诉她，没关系，一切都会好起来的。

 

好好感受它们吧，不要装作你一无所感。如果可以，他希望她此刻能感受到成百上千倍的痛苦与快乐——让那些来势汹汹的体验越强烈越好，让她疼痛，让她发疯——让她永远铭记这一刻，让她在多年以后依然刻骨铭心地战栗。因为这是生而为人的特权，是母亲的血缘给予我们最深刻的礼物。

 

在最终时刻来临的那一刻，她的小腹在他身下痉挛地颤动起来，她剧烈地收缩，像条在砧板上挣扎的鱼。他们紧紧绞成一团，如同一块拧干的毛巾，共同被弄皱、扭曲，精疲力竭地挤出彼此最后一滴水分。

 

结束以后，他趴在维吉身上一动不动，脸保持着深深埋在她胸前的姿势。直到她在他的重压下抽动了一下。

 

“但丁，”她开口了，“你这样我很难呼吸。”

 

“……给我一秒钟。”他敷衍地回答。虽然这样答应，他意识到自己还是不太想动。原来这就是交媾后的感觉，懒洋洋地倦怠在无孔不入地入侵他的身体，混杂着难言的失落。后来他会琢磨明白，那是一种贪恋着你所爱给予你皮肤的温度，却知道对方迟早会离开的难过。他决定就这样赖在这里，等待她成为先离开的那一个，因为她 _总会先离开_ 。但维吉一反常态的好脾气，绅士般地容忍着他的重量。过了一会儿，她的声音才从他耳边幽幽地传来：

 

“你竟然真的做到了，”她呼出的热气喷在耳际，“在床上能比在床下还要吵。”

 

倦怠一扫而空。他愤怒地从她身上支起身来，发自内心地强烈抗议：“我一个人不仅包办了全部的体力劳动，还免费充当心理疏导员，你就这么对待我？”

 

“……”维吉不情愿地长出了一口气，沉默了一会儿。她的目光从他身上游离，聚焦到其他物体上。

 

“还行吧。“最后她勉强承认。

 

哈，他就知道！他一下子飘飘然起来，正想乘胜追击让她承认点别的什么，随即看到维吉神情一凛。她一动不动，死死盯着他身体的某个部位，严酷而难测的风暴正在她眼中聚集翻涌，即将破云而出。

 

他的心顿时下坠。他低头向下望去，直至发现这场风暴的源头：他的三角肌中部被某个尖锐的异物洞穿了，鲜血从创口汩汩涌出，流向他的前臂，拖出一道乍一看很富有视觉冲击力的痕迹，还有一部分已经凝固了。毫无疑问是幻影剑的杰作。他们大概在最后的时候都有点失控了，完全可以理解。平心而论，这种负伤程度简直不值一提——考虑到维吉曾有把一个弟弟切割为两个的光荣历史，她不在紧要关头地戳他一下他反而会难以置信。

 

他有些新奇地检查着他的伤口。“我都没注意到，”他故意炫耀地在她眼前动了动肩膀，动作依然轻快，没有不适感，“哇，一点都不痛。”

 

但她完全没有听进去他的话。维吉一声不吭，目光冷肃。下一刻，她平静地抬起右手，那再令人熟悉不过的、几乎能唤起他身体肌肉记忆的蓝光在上方幽幽泛起，在他们头顶投下象征死亡的阴影。空气被成形的剑阵搅动起来，呼出冰冷的吐息。

 

他爆发出惊人的速度去拉扯她的手，但仍然慢了一拍——在幻影剑下他永远会慢一拍。两道蓝色的利刃刺破夜晚潮湿的水汽，从眼前一闪而过，完美准确地洞穿了她左右上臂的三角肌。被刺穿的那一刻维吉没有出声，也没有皱眉。他离她太近，血液均等地溅射到他们两个的身上，滚烫地如同一次微型爆炸。血溅进了他的唇角。他喉咙发紧，尝到了厌恶的腥味。

 

“唔。”维吉满意地检查着双肩上新增的两个血洞。单从位置来看，它们出奇地对称，甚至形状大小也完全相同，赤裸地彰显着御剑者更加精进的控制力。然后,她才仿佛刚刚想起眼前还有另一个被她溅了一脸血的活人，没什么诚意地解释道：

 

“多出来的那把是我向你食言的惩罚，”她平铺直叙，“现在我们扯平了。”

 

他花了很久才能组织出人类的语言。而“你他妈疯了”就是他能在如此场合组织出的最有逻辑的语言。

 

“我答应了你不会用幻影剑，既然食言，就要付出相应的代价。”维吉竟然反过来鄙夷地啧嘴，“不是所有人都都像你一样缺乏荣誉感，但丁。”

 

他哑口无言。此后的半分钟内，两个血流如注的残疾人面面相觑，无言地一点点看着彼此的血液凝固，肌理闭合。“你绝对有病，治不好的那种。”最后他彻底放弃了，怒气冲冲从她身上翻下来，仰躺到地上，愤怒于自己原先设想中初夜后的浪漫枕边细语，就这样在鲜血淋漓的断臂盛宴中破灭了，更愤怒于自己为什么会迷恋这种争强好胜的蠢货。一把就够蠢了，她居然还连插两把——就连用幻影剑自插这个项目上她都必须得胜过他一截。

 

他聪明地吞回了原先压在唇角的甜言蜜语。得了吧，这种人不配获得真诚的赞美。维吉冷哼了一声，对他的愤怒不屑一顾。

 

他们并排仰面朝天地躺着，无所事事地看着正在天幕中浮现的群星。草地融化成了天鹅绒毯子，轻盈而松软。地心引力避无可避，他向下陷去，被久违的安详与温暖所笼罩，如同候鸟飞归巢穴。

 

“我有话想和你说，维吉。”

 

“再说吧，我没——”

 

“闭嘴，我没说完之前不许插话。”他恶狠狠地威胁道，一边用手粗暴地捂上她的嘴。他已经做好了一番争斗的准备，可维吉不知出于什么原因，出奇老实，竟然在他手掌下乖乖地没有出声。

 

“有时我会想，如果那天妈妈没有忽然决定带我们出门，而是留在家里——”他缓慢地开口，字斟句酌，“我知道你在想，每天都在。”

 

维吉的双唇在他掌心下动了动，他把她捂得更紧。“……我知道的，当经历了那样的事以后，你的一部分就会永远停留在那一天了。在今后的时光里，它每一天都会在你眼前重现，我能从你眼睛里看到它，它都在，它永远都在。”

 

他的身下，她的身体随着呼吸有节奏的上下起伏着，她的吐息喷在他手心里，让他发痒。“有时候我甚至觉得你透过我眺望一个遥远的影子。但我就在这里，一切都会好的，我们都撑下来了，不对吗？”

 

“没有不费吹灰之力便能获得的力量，没有力量便不能保护重视的人，我懂的。”他闭上眼睛，睁开，再闭上，直到酝酿出足够的勇气说出那句从九岁起就萦绕在他心中的话：

 

“你不需要保护我，你没有责任保护我。我们可以保护彼此。”

 

说出口后，但丁感到了彻底的赤裸。不同于生理的赤身露体。每当想到他们随着成长渐行渐远时，他总会安慰自己，告诉自己，敞开胸怀、开诚布公是延缓他们分道扬镳的最后一道屏障。但她依然不声不响地从他身边离开，充耳不闻，步履不停。他已经不知道，除此以外他还能拿什么拯救她了。

 

他站在悬崖边，提心吊胆地等待他的判决。

 

他掌心下她在抖。他几乎要跳起来，像被烈火烫到一般抽回手臂。

 

而维吉竟然在笑。

 

“所以，你这么多年来就想和我说这个。”

 

“我有时很佩服你，但丁，“这么多年来，他很少见过维吉这样不夹杂任何讽刺意味的笑容，真诚，近乎轻快，她彻头彻尾地被逗笑了，“你们这些男孩，天生拥有今日事今日忧的本领，却不明白那究竟是怎样一种特权。”

 

她嘴角嘲弄地抿起来，摇了摇头。“更有趣的是，整个世界真的会因此对你们网开一面。当然，其他人就没有那么幸运了。如果我想要什么，就得献上自己的鲜血和灵魂。”

 

他呆呆地眨巴眼睛，大脑当机，空白得彻底，不知道自己是否说点什么反驳她。他想让她开诚布公说出自己的感受，但当她真的这么做了，他却无所适从，甚至不知道自己是否能以同等真诚回应。

 

“我不是——”最终他艰苦地发声了，而她丝毫不留情面打断了他。

 

“不，用不着改变你自己，继续保持吧，”维吉说。她声音很轻，含着陌生的棱角，不可名状的微量情绪其中沉浮，“如果我们之中只有一个人能够获得人类那些愚蠢的幸福，我希望那是你。”

 

多年以后他回想起来，依然认为这大概是维吉向他表达过的、最接近爱的一次了。就像是一切泪水、误解与磨难拥有了更深的含义，都是为了把他们引向这一天。他甚至感到恐惧，或许他已经获得得太多了。这就是活生生的被爱的感觉吗？操，真好啊……他眼角发红，知道自己不该如此感性的，但是完全控制不住自己。

 

就让从明天开始的未来365天内我都走霉运吧。他暗暗祈祷。只要不剥夺今天，只要今天是真实的。

 

“说到这个，”他只能若无其事的转移话题来掩饰自己的失态，“关于我们的关系——我觉得还是保密好了，我想别人不会理解的。”

 

“那又怎样，”维吉阴沉冷酷地摆摆手，“我会亲自教会他们理解。”

 

“啊，亲自教指的是——？”

 

“用绝对的力量。”

 

果然，他就不能指望她嘴里冒出什么新东西。“又来了，老一套——哦！纯粹的力量！哦！斯巴达的女儿！父亲的故乡——”

 

“你能不能闭嘴？”

 

“那你能不能收起那一套我要力量的说辞？我真的受够了！就不能有点新意吗？说真的，我对和你争夺老爸的力量没兴趣。我知道他对你很重要，但对我而言他只是……算了，该死，”他生硬地停住了，延续这个话题只会再次让他们吵架。“总之，我要说的是，你想获得他的力量，只要证明你能真正配得上它才行。”

 

“真的？”维吉扭过头来，怀疑地上下打量他。

 

“真的，我发誓。那作为交换你能帮我写周三要交的历史论文吗？”

 

“不能。”

 

“停，我的灵魂忽然改变主意了。它现在告诉我，我们是不死不休的对手。来吧，决一死战，究竟谁是斯巴达力量的归属者！”

 

“悉听尊便，”维吉居高临下地笑起来，“难道你竟然幻想你灵魂的意志能对胜负产生影响？”

 

熟悉的情景，熟悉的角色，他再一次对她报以老拳。幻影剑识时务地飞来，这次他终于躲开了。在结束了每日定额争斗后，他们互相拍掉对方后背上的树枝与泥土。在重新穿好衣服，拿起阎魔刀时，维吉竟然还装模作样地挽了个剑花，好像真有谁会想看她耍酷似的。呕。

 

“等等。”维吉停住了，突然指着草地上一角，

 

他凑了过去——是他们用完的避孕套，可怜兮兮地被扔在草地上。“我的灵魂好奇地想知道，“维吉蹙起眉头，”这是之前就破了，还是刚刚被划破的。”

 

他也看到了侧面的那一道长长的裂痕。这是之前就破了，还是刚刚被划破的？他搜肠刮肚努力回忆着这个可怜工业产品原本的样子，最后决定相信他的直觉。

 

“这是刚才被树枝划破的。”他斩钉截铁地说。

 

“你确定？”维吉怀疑地审视着他，显然没有相信。

 

“真的，”他忽然灵光一现，想起曾经朋友神秘兮兮地告诉过他的女性生理秘闻，感到越发笃定，“而且就算它之前就破了，第一次做爱的时候膜状组织不会完全破裂，所以精子是不会进入到内部和卵子结合的。你忘了吗？咱们性教育课上讲过的。”

 

“……你当时说只有书呆子和处男才会去听性教育课。”

 

“但我说的千真万确，”他郑重地将手置于心口，信誓旦旦，“我以斯巴达的名义起誓。”

                                                                           

 

* * *

                         

他们一前一后走出树林，除了脚尖踩过树叶的沙沙声，没有发出任何声音。也就是在那时，他心中第一次充盈了一种陌生而强烈的感觉，在他的胸中强烈地跳动。很多年后，他将会重新回到这里，将会真正懂得，那是爱的枝叶衍生出的，一种庄严的使命感，一个牢不可破的承诺。它从此在他胸中扎根生长，生生不息。在那时，对未来的倦怠与对往事的追忆逐渐割裂了他残余的人生，它将是他唯一的动力，沉默而忠诚地保卫着他与世界最初也是最后的联系。

 

天下没有不散的筵席，没有永恒不朽的情感，他明白的。无论你身体中是否流动着高贵的血液，无论你是否被光荣与智慧的橄榄枝所垂青，命运将牵动着残忍狡黠的绳索，乐此不疲地让荣耀与伟大的事物化为尘土，幸福与困苦交替上演——总会有那么一天的。他们的父亲终归如此，或许他们也会重蹈覆辙，被无形的手推动着、钳制着，谁都没有力量独善其身。但在那无可逆转的命运降临前，在那名为斯巴达之子的剧目迎来盛大的落幕前——他发誓，绝不允许她独自坠落。

 


End file.
